


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 304

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [30]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Indojisnen, Kinuk'aaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 304 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 304 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 304

AMAHTS (CASTITHAN)  
No, Rayetso -- my son was in the Arch! Has anyone seen my son?

TRANSLATION  
 _Gao, Rayetso -- Anga ksa Aruche'ke shira! Anga ksa shafya re banéwe she?_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
I promise all of you, whoever planted this bomb will hang on a shaming rack.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nevitsa ksa vospa je: Jemya choksa do nisuyupso shafya re jedhalana ksa regonda._

AMAHTS (CASTITHAN)  
"Ascend safely to the happy shores of heaven, dear son -- and serve eternally in ultimate, exquisite peace..."

TRANSLATION  
 _Fandazwo keli lafsa me ripshe zheryulu, chimáhe ango -- kyuro kwaza, furíje laidizhiwa ksa oninje adarimbalu._

RAHM (CASTITHAN)  
Enchanters

TRANSLATION  
 _Nefkitso_

BEBE (INDOJISNEN)  
Indogene brothers

TRANSLATION  
 _Indojinnek._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Stahma, he has our son!

TRANSLATION  
 _Stamo, jena bando anga yenda!_

T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)  
"Harvest Nocturne".

TRANSLATION  
 _"Hurimin Gorekaak."_

STAHMA (KINUK'AAZ)  
I wish to be enchanted.

TRANSLATION  
 _T'ep ingavuuri gatsevimadzuset._


End file.
